


Well Disguised Heat and Fever In The Air Tonight

by NidoranDuran



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Choking, Collars, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Facials, Group Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Promiscuity, Public Sex, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 14:10:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Every year Lance hosts a lavish Halloween party, and every year noted goth disasters Shauntal and Grimsley make the most of it. But this year, with a dom/sub relationship in full swing, Grimsley has a challenge for Shauntal: to fuck her way through the party for his amusement. Anonymous commission.I'm not tagging the characters because a lot of their parts are small, but there are a lot.





	Well Disguised Heat and Fever In The Air Tonight

"You look so pretty right now that I almost want to turn this carriage around and keep you for myself," Grimsley growled. His voice was that low, hot, dominant voice that she knew meant he was all business right now, as she squirmed in the carriage seat, already starting to feel the heat ache through her. "Do you like the costume I've picked out for you for Lance's party tonight?"

"Yes, Master," Shauntal said. She bit her lip and ached under the pressure of his weight shifting upon her, and as a hand grasped her thigh, she didn't feel very surprised at all by the time he was about to make a move. She couldn't blame him, given the costume he'd chosen for her. She went as a Lampent, in a sense. More like a witch, in truth. A shoulderless, strapless dress revealed plenty of her ample cleavage, holding trim against her waist and her hips to accentuate all of her curves. The dress didn't come up too high but wasn't full turbo-slut mode either, thankfully. A perfect and reasonable balance that let her feel sexy without having been completely thrown to the wolves by her master's sense of style. The purple trim of the dress led down to fishnet stockings with a hole torn right over her crotch and one over her ass, and there were no panties underneath by Grimsley's orders. Long black gloves and a hat that was supposed to be a Lampent's headpiece but looked a bit too much like a witch's hat completed the ensemble, giving the librarian-looking author something to spice her appearance up.

Which she was going to need, given what she had in store for her.

Dressed up as a Honchkrow with a big feathery cape and a matching hat, Grimsley's hand trailed up her thigh as he drew in closer, forcing his tongue into her mouth as he caught her off guard. "Remind me again what our plan for tonight is, so I can make sure you've been a good, obedient girl. Fingers pushed into her already slick and waiting pussy, and as Shauntal squirmed and whined, Grimsley let out a low, ricked rumble of a poor. "Dirty little thing's already drenched."

Softly moaning as the fingers penetrated her, Shauntal didn't shy away from admitting plainly, "I'm a party favour. We're going to arrive at Lance's mansion in this gorgeous Rapidash-drawn pumpkin carriage you've rented for us, because we always go everywhere in style. I'm to keep my phone on me at all times, because you are going to give me orders from a distance. You'll tell me who to fuck, and in some cases how. My goal is to service as many people at the party as I can, and to be a good little whore who spreads her love around, because Master is so kind that he wants his friends to enjoy his plaything too."

Grimsley nodded, kissing her neck all over while his fingers pumped into her drenched twat. "That's right. What a good memory you have. I thought all the space in your pretty little head would be taken up by thoughts of cock, but you know how to follow orders. Yes, you'll be off having fun, and I'll be balls-deep in as many ladies tonight as I can get. But what's the difference between what I'll be doing and what you'll be doing?"

"Master's cock should be enjoyed by all women, while I'm a dirty, fuck-addicted slut who needs your guidance. That's why I wear this." She motioned to the black collar around her neck, not part of the costume, but a part of her day-to-day ensemble. Pure black, with a dangling tag that read, 'Shauntal: Property of Grimsley. No touching without permission.'

Their aggressive and hardcore dom/sub relationship wasn't much of a secret. The nerdy author was happy to shed all sense of composure in the bedroom, although things quickly turned toward risky public sex, dangerous public nudity, and all sorts of misadventures and insanities that had begun to fuel her into even deeper depravity. He'd invited friends of theirs over to fuck her plenty of times before, but tonight was a steeper descent into something truly insane and truly mad.

Every year, Lance held a grandiose Halloween party at his lavish home, star trainers from all regions converging on a grand Johto estate for the purpose of enjoying an expensive and glorious all-night party. But since last year's, Grimsley and Shauntal's relationship had taken a sharp turn into the depraved and opened up to new dynamics, and for a pair of shameless and lavish goths splurging on a pumpkin carriage to herald their arrival, a big Halloween party made for the perfect opportunity for something insane. Something indulgent and chaotic and removed from decency and sense. It was going to be grand, and it was going to be the most insane night of Shauntal's life.

Grimsley fingerfucked Shauntal in the carriage, having timed this all out very carefully, letting his pet get all tense and shaky, legs shifting, moans raging as her hand reached for his lap and grasped at his cock. She was dizzy and hot and so ready for him to drive her wild, the pulsating desires she felt now ruling her making for something wanton and hungry, something begging for more. She was happy to let it all out, shameless in what she gave up as all sense began to wind away from her and she allowed herself to fully succumb to madness.

And then the carriage stopped, and the fingers pulled out of her.

Shauntal whimpered as she felt the bare fingers shoved into her mouth, but she obediently cleaned them off as the driver approached the front of the cart. Shauntal wasn't sure Grimsley wasn't going to order him to suck the driver off until he tugged the hem of her dress back down into position. Apparently not. Probably for the better, she reasoned, whimpering as she clung to him, one last meek remark of, "Master," all she could muster before being guided out of the carriage as the driver opened the door and brought the steps down.

Few people arrived in such style. Most of them just drove or flew in. It was a bold and senseless show of lavish flair, and when the gothic couple stepped out, it all made sense to the onlookers watching them. Grimsley placed his hand around Shauntal's waist and the other held onto her hand as he walked his lady into the manor, as respectable and composed a couple as they could be. Downright pristine, in fact. Grimsley held the door open for Shauntal, but no sooner had she gone through the door than Grimsley brought his hand across her backside with wicked fervor, making Shauntal yelp loudly and draw a little too much attention from others.

Inside, the party was thriving already, music playing, people ambling about and enjoying the lavish and expensive treats laid out on long rows of tables. Lance spared no expense for his party and it showed in everything from the entertainment and the food down to just the Halloween makeover he gave the place. Everything was handled by professionals, and on such a scope that nobody could believe the many impressive things about the arrangements. It added an air of excitement to the party and the revelry, but underneath there was certainly something darkly curious and eager. It was an adults only party, and nobody expected for a moment that things would not spin out of from that; sex was going to happen and it wasn't going to be anywhere near as secret as people pretended it was for the sake of appearances.

Appearances that would soon melt away.

"Take care, my little pet," Grimsley purred into her ear, another parting smack on her rear leaving her be as he headed off. "I will be watching you." It was a remark that Shauntal knew better than to doubt. Sure, he was going to be enjoying himself all night, but Grimsley had a way of keeping her very much under his thumb and keeping an eye on her from afar. She liked it that way; it wasn't the creepy stalkerish behavior of an abusive lover, but the voyeuristic eye of a twisted dom who wanted to make sure she was enjoying herself while very much enjoying himself too.

Not even thirty seconds gone from his time away from her, Shauntal's phone went off. A message from Grimsley. That was startlingly fast.

"Marlon has eyes for you. Take him into a room and let him have you."

Shauntal looked over at Marlon, the handsome swimmer not even wearing a costume, just his normal tight pants and no shirt. Not that he hadn't earned it given his remarkably good looks. With a happy sigh and a growing smile, Shauntal nodded. If that was how it was going to be...  
************************  
"Have me, I'm yours," Shauntal moaned, dress hitched up and her back flush against the wall as Marlon forced his cock into her. The thick, hard shaft plunged into her depths with an excitement and firmness that had her gasping in raw delight, the pulsating ecstasy leaving her lost to something so hazy and intense that she craved as much of it as she could get. Marlon did not hold back anything in the way he pressed boldly onward, sticking his cock right into her and hammering away with thrusts driven by heat and excitement, by something so direct and firm that she knew it could only have come from a man like Marlon. From someone who could be this direct and this aggressive, almost shameless.

"Don't mind if I do, Miss Shauntal," he said, and it made Shauntal feel very old given she was only in her early thirties and all, but she didn't question it, moaning her way through getting fucked as her legs wrapped around his waist, kicking up and allowing him to penetrate her with deep, relentless thrusts driven only by the underlying desire to claim her. That was what this was; a claiming. He didn't fuck possessively, but he definitely fucked like someone cocky enough to believe nay woman was going to be screaming and squealing at the chance to get fucked by him, and she was just going to have to acknowledge all of that as he had his way with her so forcefully and abruptly, overwhelming her with his touch and with something so powerful and driven that she could barely think straight under this attention.

Barely even a few minutes into being at the party and she already had a cock in her, and it wasn't one she would have ever expected, but Shauntal relished in this treatment, in the way he fucked like he had something to prove, the way his hips hammered forward and he gave her something direct, primal, and absolutely out of this world. He fucked like an athlete did, and it was unlike the sorts of sex Shauntal was used to, but it helped make her twist through such utterly incredible relief that she welcomed the experience.

Shauntal's first climax of the night was messy and chaotic, with the bookworm crying out and clutching to Marlon's bare back, feeling like she'd started off in the deep end and had nowhere to go but up. As if trying to make it easy for her, he pulled out at the last second and shoved Shauntal down onto her knees, startling her with the way he shoved his cock head into her mouth and blew his load with little hesitation or control, startling her with the flood of cum she dutifully swallowed down, not wanting to waste a single drop.  
************************  
"It's okay, you can admit you're a leg man. I always knew you were staring at my thighs." Over by the punch bowl, Shauntal discretely held Cheren's cock between her soft thighs, rocking her hips back and forth as she teased him her legs, her dress hiding their indiscretions as she moved to satisfy the twisted urges within her. Another command from Grimsley to, in his words 'let that stuffy nerd get some'.

Cheren groaned, his hands on Shauntal's hips as he let the author take control, his hips working back and forth to into her luscious thighs. "O-okay yes, you're right, I'm... I'm a leg man, and your legs are absolutely incredible. All of you is." He groaned, cheeks burning as he stood there dressed as a famous old scientist most of the party had never heard of before to his frustration. But now his deep cut choice in Halloween costumes weren't anything of nay importance as he found himself treated to her hips working back and forth, her soft thighs clenching tight around his cock as she worked him over so shamelessly and directly, treating her to the most succinct and firm push possible, all while he groaned and shivered his way through this winding heat with little idea how to help himself or how to contain his desires raging through him.

"There's no shame in admitting it," Shauntal teased, biting her lip as she took a moment to enjoy being in some kind of control. Cheren was a stuffy bookish guy, just like her, but without that same secretly kinky wild side to really help him cut loose. Shauntal sought to change that and loosen him up a bit, urging him on with her legs to give in to the desires pulsating through their bodies together. "You can just own it and give in to your desires. You want me, and you want my thighs. My soft, perfect, fuckable thighs." Her voice twisted aorund the moment as she let it all course through her.

Occasionally, the opportunity presented itself to be in 'control' of something. To take charge and have her fun with someone. Right there by the punch bowl, she secretly gave Cheren a thighjob and savoured the risk and the excitement, all while he twisted through his nerves and frustrations. Shauntal held a potent advantage and she used it well to leave Cheren an absolute mess, shuddering under her touch and feeling the pulsing swell of frustration wash over him as she brought him to a messy climax all over her legs, turning aorund to catch him in a kiss that held on tight and silenced his words, ensuring he didn't reveal their secrets as he came inside of her dress and left the interior all damp with spunk, something she was going to have to go and clean off, she figured, looking around and taking her leave slowly toward the bathroom.

"You enjoy the rest of the party, and call me some time. I think we can 'catch up' and explore your leg fetish a little more thoroughly.

On that note, Shauntal took her leave and headed off to the bathroom, and as she walked in, she was taken aback by the sheer size of the bathroom. A big counter, a massive mirror flaunting its gorgeous design and all of its expensive everything. It was a bathroom bigger than Shauntal's first apartment was, which said things about both her old living conditions and of Lance's extravagance. But as she stepped in, something came up behind her as she noticed a suction cup dildo sitting on the counter. She knew that toy very well, because it was most definitely hers. She bit her lip, phone going off with another message from Grimsley that simply said, "Use it."

"Well that isn't very creepy at all," Shauntal murmured to herself as she took the dildo and slammed the base down onto the counter by the sink, the big floppy cock wavering about excitedly. She welcomed the idea of doing it, weird as this was, and climbed her way onto up on top, lifting up her dress and shifting her way down onto it, biting her lip as she took the dildo into her pussy and beginning to ride it. There may not have been any practical way for Grimsley to know if she was doing it or not, but it didn't matter. Shauntal got off on being obedient, and moreover, she kind of liked the idea of getting off in someone's bathroom. Just like she enjoyed getting eaten out in the fitting room at a clothing store or being ordered to finger herself during a plane ride. It was all the same idea, and she craved it.

Carrying on through the urgency and heat exciting her, Shauntal didn't hold back, hammering down onto the dildo and moaning in shameless surrender as she eased up to something that felt very exciting and incredible, making her shiver through all of the tension and heat that ached with a special kind of desire. She was startled by all of this pressure, but she liked the feeling behind it, moaning loudly as she let herself go. There was little shame in the way she threw herself into this whole mess, shivering through the bucking desire and want that she needed to give into. If she got caught, she felt like she could just fuck her way through it, so she let this all happen, let everything take her and rule her.

Placing her hand on the mirror to help steady herself as she rode it, Shauntal found herself sweetly delirious, knowing she was way too horny for her own good and the party was only just getting started, but she couldn't help it. Grimsley fingerfucking her had set her off and the time she had to wait for Marlon's cock, only for Marlon to fuck her so well, made for something she craved. Teasing Cheren only gave her even more to work off of.

Caught up by her lusts, Shauntal had made one big mistake: she hadn't locked the bathroom door, which led to Roxanne walking right into the bathroom, gasping in shock as she opened the door on Shauntal's ass shaking and moans raging through the air. "Shauntal!" Roxanne gasped, slamming the door behind her, wearing the outfit of a coal miner. "What do you think you're doing? In Lance's home!"

Shame wasn't the right word for what Shauntal felt. She was far too horny to be ashamed of anything, biting her lip as she sighed, lifting slowly off of the dildo. "Sorry," she moaned "Kind of got away from myself." It was a vulgar lie, but one she expected would do the job just fine of shaking Roxanne from her.

But it wasn't going to be that easy. Shauntal's feet hit the floor just as Roxanne grabbed Shauntal's hair and pushed her over the counter, bringing a hand down across her ass. "I don't think 'sorry' is good enough," she growled, grabbing the suction cup dildo right off and shoving it into Shauntal. "I think you're going to need to really prove to me that you really feel bad." Effortlessly taking control with a very disciplinarian tone, Roxanne held Shauntal right over the counter and kept her staring at her wanton reflection as she worked the dildo back and forth recklessly.

Hazy moans raged from Shauntal's lips as she felt the pounding rush of frustration hitting her, body shivering through this whole mess of a situation without much understanding of how to handle herself. She stared at her reflection, at the lustful smile across her face as her hands gripped the counter tightly, glasses almost falling off her face from the pressure of these harsh and savage pushes forward. Her body ached with the rush and the pulse of excitement and frustration "I'm so sorry for making you walk in on me being so indecent, Roxanne!" she howled.

"Hm, walking in on your fat ass bouncing while you act the part of Grimsley's little whore? Don't pretend you're sorry about that. Or that anyone would hate to walk in on something like that." She snickered wickedly, swinging harshly and bearing down powerfully upon Shauntal's ass with her open palm, striking swatting at her and bearing down harshly upon her body with something so relentless and hazy that she could hardly handle this whole mess. It was chaos in its simplest and most direct form, and it bore down upon an already horny and overwhelmed Shauntal, who was far enough along already to get fucked into hazy bliss and surrender as she felt herself burn through this relief and want, gasping in ecstasy as she endured this roughness with little in the way of shame or hesitation.

Roxanne fucked Shauntal into a hazy rush of pressure and want with the dildo, driving her over the edge to an abrupt and hazy orgasm, the primal rush hitting her hard as she gave in to the pleasure, body shuddering through a messy climax as Roxanne smacked her ass back and forth a few times for good measure to Shauntal's hazy and relentless delight. Seizing Shauntal's phone from off the counter, Roxanne pulled back and took a picture of Shauntal's flush expression, and then another picture of her slapping her ass mid-strike. "Show those to your man at the end of the night so he knows I was here," Roxanne growled, before kicking Shauntal out of the bathroom to go about her business.  
***********************  
As far as admiring thighs and asses went, Shauntal felt like it was her turn to be indulging in the pressure and want that held onto her, because while there were only so many women more thoroughly curvy than she was--plenty had rounder hips or bigger tits or better legs, but hardly all three--Skyla was definitely stacked enough to meet, and her thighs wrapped tight around Shauntal's head as she rode the author's face, legs clamped down around her. Up and down Skyla moved with bucking glee while dressed as a Swanna princess, hand tight in Shauntal's hair as she went all out in the bouncing and indulgence in her pleasure.

"I love riding your tongue, Shauntal!" Skyla gasped, bursting with energy and brimming with a bright, eager smile. "Fuck, you must love the taste of my pussy! Every time you eat me out, you're like an animal!" Her soft thighs clenched harder down around Shauntal's face, spine arching back and body shuddering through something powerful and overwhelming, the pulsing rush of want doing to her things primal enough to leave her hopeless and excited, lost to something so insane and hazy that she barely knew how to handle it all.

Shauntal knew how to handle all of it just fine, taking on the pressure of Skyla's relentless bouncing as she did her best to deal with the redhead's bombast and excitement. Shauntal knew what the deal was here, very familiar with Skyla's nature and her excitability, ready to take on the aggressions and perform to the best of her abilities as everything about this relentless and chaotic riding hit her hard. Working her deft tongue against the puffy lips and licking deep into her tart, hot hole, Shauntal worked her magic upon Skyla, always happy to be able to lie there, watching from below at the bouncing of Skyla's big tits and feeling the thick thighs press against her.

Ready to take on the most aggressive and intense of the redhead's urges, Shauntal ate pussy like her life depended on it. She loved listening to Skyla moan, loved having her twist and writhe atop her face with such majesty and excitement, as the roll in her hips developed into a boundless swell of raw desire and nothing felt sane or composed or driven by anything but butter, mad desire for more. It was everything that Shauntal loved when it came to women sitting on her face, and she worked dutifully to oblige and to satisfy, bringing Skyla to a swift and intense orgasm without hesitation.

When the redhead came, it was a messy affair. She squirted, gasping, 'This only happens with you!" as she lost herself and clear, sticky nectar splashed onto Shauntal's face. Shauntal doubted that only a little bit, but was proud of how openly in love with her oral technique Skyla was, and Shauntal felt like as long as she had that to enjoy, there was no reason to ever doubt or grumble about any of this. It just felt too good to doubt and grumble and pretend this wasn't ecstasy in its purest and most potent form, so she just let it all happen, and for it she was rewarded with raw ecstasy and primal delight. Shauntal could never feel anything but delighted and fulfilled after bringing Skyla to climax, as she shivered with such unburdened relief and delight.  
*******************  
Blue Oak was a cocky, smug, insufferable son of a bitch. Probably why he got along with Grimsley so much, and why Grimsley told her that he had first dibs on her ass.

Holding her face down against the front of the bed, Blue was nothing if not direct about how he liked a woman, keeping her flush against the bed and some measure of quiet while he ravaged her ass from behind. "This is where I love to see a girl; face-down, big ass up, keeping her mouth shut and getting fucked." He had no grace to his domination, she told herself. No style to it. "Just a pretty face and a nice, soft butt to fuck raw. And you're pretty lucky to have Grimsley passing you around like a party favour because if you were my bitch I'd never even let another man look at you again. You'd be all mine."

Shauntal was thankful for the fact the mattress kept her from being understood, discouraging her from saying much of anything to Blue in response to his aggression as his hard thrusting, admittedly, made her feel really fucking good. There was no getting around that fact of this situation; it felt damn nice to have a big cock stuffed up her ass, to feel powerful thrusts shaking her to her very core with such brazen aggression, and no matter how much she wished for sanity and reason, having Blue Oak pounding her ass, even dressed up like a ketchup bottle and reeking of whiskey, felt damn good.

It meant she moaned more than she wanted to, meant she shivered and writhed through the bliss of surrendering to him no matter how much she wished she could have controlled herself. Blue hit her just right and checked all the boxes of exactly the kind of guy who she could fuck with some drinks in her and not feel too bad about in the morning as long as she didn't get all worked up about the idea of him not calling her back. Just a shameless, vulgar bout of rough sex where she focused on his big cock more than his big mouth.

And it at least paid off in getting Shauntal off, a hot anal-only orgasm surging through her body as she moaned and shivered, shoving her round hips back against Blue's lap in a show of frustrating want and acceptance of his cockiness, driven over the edge hopelessly, and for her trouble she was rewarded with his cum pumping into her tight backside, her spine arching back and her body shuddering through this want, moans twisting about as she let this happen and let Blue have her, knowing there was little she could do about it, and accepting that at least the ride along the way was pretty great. That was worth something, right?  
*************************  
When it came to prowess with a strap-on, Cynthia was without peer. Shauntal almost hated how good she was with it, because getting fucked on her back with the hot blonde atop her made for something so incredible that Shauntal was reduced to a howling wreck, legs locked around Cynthia's waist as she got fucked in a hard, feverish mating press and felt like a dizzy, foolish girl taking her first penetration with how much she shook and shivered and just generally lost all sense of understanding and control here.

Holding effortless control over this situation, Cynthia made an utter joke of Shauntal. "You're doing it again," she teased, pecking her on the lips and shoving Shauntal's glasses back into place. "Looking all fucked silly and embarrassing. You know it's not even close to midnight yet, right?" Teasing, confident laughter made Shauntal shiver; this wasn't the kind of cockiness that Blue had shown her ass earlier, but something much more and easy for Shauntal to get behind, as she fucked Shauntal into a shivering, gooey mess.

"There's only two people who can do that solo," Shauntal whined, body writhing through this excitement and want as she let herself go. "You and Master. Fuck, and you're not even using a real--fuck! I need more of you, Cynthia!" Her legs shivered, ankles digging into the small of the champion's back. Cynthia didn't dress up for Halloween any year, deciding she looked too stylish to compromise her look with a costume, and Shauntal could not have agreed more, although at this point any words would have probably ignited fervid agreement within her; she was all about giving up to the pleasure and letting Cynthia have whatever she damn well wanted.

Proud of the select company she kept, as elated to know she had an effect on someone's sex life and considerations as Shauntal was in Skyla's situation, Cynthia kept up the pace, taking gleeful responsibility for fucking Shauntal into the mattress as she kept this pace up, driven by want and aggression as the internal end of the dildo rubbed against her g-spot inside of herself, helping to ensure she was relentless in fucking Shauntal because it all fed into her aggressions, keeping up an uneven and mad pace driven by so much pressure and excitement that she just had to keep it going, pounding Shauntal into hazy surrender and allowing her to burn with desperation and need primal enough to leave no questions about what was happening here.

There was no holding back the orgasmic cries Shauntal let out as Cynthia's strap game proved too much for her to handle. Every damn time, her body shuddered through the raw pulse of pure ecstasy, shuddering and twisting in surrender as she gave herself firmly up to this excitement and desire, shuddering and twisting under the relief and the bliss as she burned through her orgasmic peak, clinging to Cynthia tightly and refusing to let go of her, craving more of her touch and more of her attention still.

"I have a challenge for you now," Cynthia teased, pulling back from Shauntal with a wicked smirk. "And it's to take this energy of yours and put it to good use."

"N-not to keep getting fucked?" Shauntal mewled. Even as Cynthia drew back and pulled her strap-on out, the poor author writhed in desire and heat as she lay there, biting her lip and trembling, the lust having taken such firm hold of her that she didn't know how to handle herself now, a ragged mess craving so much more.

Cynthia shook her head, flashing a big grin as she drew away. "Come in now," she said, as Olivia walked into the room, the dark-skinned bombshell Trial Captain from Alola dressed up as Tapu Lele, the guardian deity of her island. And she looked amazing in it, walking across the floor and climbing onto the bed. Tugging away her skirt and offering herself up to Shauntal, she bared her glistening pussy, legs spreading as she got into position. "Worship her pussy," Cynthia ordered.

The only person in the world who could get away with giving Shauntal orders aside from Grimsley himself had told Shauntal what to do, but she wouldn't exactly have been all that upset about throwing herself into the task anyway. Flinging forward, she shoved her head in between Olivia's long, gorgeous legs, shoving her face into that sweet, dark pussy and starting to eat her out hungrily, hands grasping her legs and her ass as she pulled herself in, tongue caressing in motions across her slick, puffy lips that showed off a special kind of desperation.

"Fuck, you were right," Olivia moaned, head rolling back as she propped herself up by her arms, biting her lip and steadying herself. "You said Unova had the best pussy eaters and--oh, shit, I never would have thought it would be Shauntal! But you were so right, Cynthia." Shauntal wasn't the only woman losing her mind at the end of Cynthia's strap-on, and finally Cynthia had decided to introduce her two friends, playing on Shauntal's submissive streak for the night to have her worship Olivia's pussy while the blonde pulled the strap-on harness down to her thighs, low enough to be able to rub her pussy to the sight of Shauntal at work.

Desperation and a sense of deep, aching duty guided Shauntal in completely losing herself to the chance to worship Olivia's pussy. It was relentless and hungry, driven by a heat and desperation primal enough that nothing could slow her down. She went desperately at Olivia, eating her out with something so crazed and intense that it drew hot, writhing moans from the Trial Captain, her body shivering and twisting through the excitement of being devoured like this. Shauntal saw only lust now and thought only of claiming more as she gave herself fully up to the weirdness and the desire of what raged through her body, and she showed off something that marked her as not any typical bookworm with the ravenous, lustful hungers she showed. Focusing in on the woman's clit, Shauntal showed off her oral techniques with a dizzying swell of aggression that had Olivia losing her mind with ecstasy.

Every lick across Olivia's pussy felt hotter and more urgent than the last, keeping the Trial Captain moaning louder and twisting through this relief and heat, lost to something so intense and winding that she could barely keep track of it. Her hips rocked, watching the purple haired Unovan work at eating her out and losing something to the excitement of it all. Shauntal seemed like a best let out of her cage, and the effect was something powerful and dizzying as she brought Olivia to a very loud and very hot orgasm, body thrashing and bucking happily through something removed from sense, lost to pure desire and need.

"That was amazing," Olivia sighed, body relaxing as she lay there, a shivering mess of desire and wanton lust that didn't really grasp the madness she was throwing herself into. She lay content and ready, lost to the relief and the heat of the bliss that washed over her, and in doing so she missed the devilish gleam in Cynthia's eye, the tense warning that should have clued her into the steep reality of what was happening here.

"Roll her over and resume," Cynthia said, pulling the strap-on harness back up and reaching to tug Shauntal's dress back up. "Oh, you haven't felt anything yet, Olivia."

Shauntal moved urgently and quickly to flip Olivia around, going from shoving her face between two deliciously firm thighs to burying herself into her toned, taut behind, tongue pushing forward to eat her ass out next, hitting Olivia with all new kinds of pleasure as Cynthia shoved her strap-on right into Shauntal's waiting pussy, setting her alight with all kinds of new pleasures as she finally got her first group action of the night, and what a situation it was. Her tongue danced along the tight pink ring of muscle that awaited her attention, as Olivia shoved her hips back against Shauntal's face and let the moans take over even harder and hotter still, driven by new forms of pleasure and ecstasy burning through her body.

Deep, confident thrusts got right back to work at laying waste to Shauntal's pussy as Cynthia had her fun with the author, pounding into her relentlessly and with only one goal in mind. A twisted, delightful little goal lost to the excitement of completely hammering away at her, no sense to stop her or slow her down from her approach. This was where only pleasure could be found, as Cynthia worked at her and Shauntal's pleasure and Shauntal obediently ate the ass of a woman she knew pretty much only by reputation and a recently acquired taste for her pussy.

In some ways ,that was what made it so exciting. Shauntal was giving in to commands and orders from the dominant people who she loved to obey, and it led her to getting her tongue up Olivia's ass before ever really sharing a conversation with her. They knew each other only through both being similarly positioned trainers in wildly different regions, now sharing in an indulgence together that felt so weird and raw, but which all came together thanks to Cynthia and her strap-on, which united them in ways that made their bodies ache with wanton, writhing heat, the desire getting the better of the trio as they all gave themselves up fully to these pleasures.

Feverishly eating the ass of a woman she barely knew made for precisely the kind of party experience Shauntal had been looking for. In some weird way this was everything to the author, who threw herself into the way she worked at licking and adoring the writhing Trial Captain, all while she received a nice, relentless fucking from behind to remind her what she was there for. It was a very messy and hazy sort of experience, one that was more familiar to Shauntal than it perhaps should have been, but it was exactly what her life had become, conditions she thrived under.

Olivia came first under this oral assault, burying her face into the pillows as her body shuddered through this burning ecstasy and delight, the twisting heat overwhelming her as she let herself succumb, but Shauntal and Cynthia weren't far behind, as the blonde's deep thrusts set them both off with primal delight, pulsating glee ruling their bodies as they allowed themselves to give up everything to this bliss. Shauntal savoured this moment, face buried in Olivia's fine ass, Cynthia's strap-on embedded inside of her... Soon she'd be off on some other kind of insanity, but for the moment she was serene, relaxed, and happy to play it calm. It wasn't going to stay that way for long.  
**********************  
"Through whatever means get your pussy eaten while you eat another pussy out." The text was frustratingly vague but also weirdly specific in how it demanded of Shauntal, and in truth, she wasn't too surprised by that. In some ways it just kind of made sense to her, as Grimsley sometimes threw these things at her. Little puzzles to solve, ideas he wanted her to indulge in that required that Shauntal to find people to make it work out for her. But fortunately, she didn't need to try hard when it came to walking around a Halloween party looking like she'd already gotten fucked by half the attendees. She had a glow to her, a smile and a lustful energy that drew Elesa's interest, the model dressed like what Shauntal could only describe as a living traffic sign, but fuck if she was going to say that out loud.

Not when she had Elesa eating her pussy out from behind, as she in turn pushed her head up the skirt of Candice, dressed like some kind of slutty iceberg, and tonguefucked her twat with equal vigor, fresh off of putting her tongue to work on Olivia and able to keep up the pace in how she worked now, finding her groove when it came to servicing women with her mouth. She had a lot of things to do at the party and she had so far spent more time with women than with men, which she was sure Grimsley was enjoying the thought of.

Pressing back against the model's gorgeous face as her tongue licked deep into her pussy, Shauntal could definitely see why Skyla was so enamoured with her oral technique when Shauntal knew full well she and Elesa were secretly an item. She was really good, but there was something just kind of missing about her technique, which was perfectly satisfying, but coming down from the touch of a sapphic goddess like Cynthia definitely gave Shauntal a bit of a taste for something better. Fortunately, she had the gorgeous Candice in front of her, luscious thighs begging for attention as they wrapped around her head and embraced her, bucking against the need pulsating through her. Shauntal found this all to be just fine, if a little bit of a wind down.

But sometimes a wind down was good. Elesa brought Shauntal to a firm and powerful orgasm, something that took some time to build and came off better for it. As Shauntal brought Candice to orgasm too, the line of oral indulgence brought lots of heat and winding excitement, bodies shuddering and twisting through delight as they allowed themselves to succumb fully.

Before they could turn around and rekindle the affection, Shauntal's phone buzzed. "Norman's been asking about you. You'll find him in the bedroom at the end of the hall. Ride him." With a quick nod, Shauntal took her leave, as Candice went to work at eating out Elesa and the author headed off to the room she was told to. Her legs were a bit shaky and her body was already starting to burn. She had been fucked consistently through so much of the night already, and she already felt a little bit overwhelmed by that, clumsy footsteps following as she tugged and fretted with her dress, adjusting her hat and her glasses as she tried to find some steady grounding before she gave herself up to Norman.

Dressed up like a dorky suburban dad in what sounded like a decision his daughter made as a joke, Norman waited for Shauntal, stroking a cock big enough to make her more than happy to overlook his costume. Licking her lips, Shauntal shifted forward, purring hotly as she got up into his lap, taking hold of his cock and purring, "You just get nice and comfortable. I'm here to take care of you now."

Lifting her skirt up and settling down onto Norman's cock, Shauntal didn't miss a beat in getting right back into the groove and pattern of what she had started up, going into everything she was used to and feeling herself lit up with excitement. Bouncing up and down on a big cock was nice and simple, direct, no-nonsense. Just Shauntal taking a big dick and no shame or worry guiding her in how she hammered up and down the shaft, embracing the unrelenting pulse of desire and want that held onto her. She was absolutely blissed out under this pressure, biting her lip as she rocked through the pleasure.

Norman tugged ta the top her dress, tugging it down until her plump tits spilled out, grabbing and toying with them, even giving the side of her tit a big smack before he let them bounce away from the pace of her eager riding. "Wish my wife had tits this good. Normally I have to settle for my daughter instead." The words made Shauntal moan and shiver. One of those families. She burned with frustration and want under the hazy rush of excited desire, biting her lip and allowing herself to sink deeper into this as she hammered up and down the cock, relentless in her pursuit of something lustful and tense, the heat getting to her as she made the most of this situation. There was a lot to deal with, a lot to feel and to explore, but she knew she was in good hands riding atop Norman's big dick.

"Well right now you have me, and you wouldn't think of your daughter while I'm working so hard on your cock, would you?" She licked her lips, pressing feverishly through this indulgence and delight, chasing the pleasure down deep and allowing herself to work through this pleasure, satisfying her urges and cravings with unflinching eagerness, And as Norman's hands settled onto her hips and he bounced her faster up and down his cock, she knew she had his undivided attention now, breasts heaving and bouncing as she let him have his way with her, all to the very good cause and conclusion of getting him to nut inside of her, sending her through the swell of excitement she needed as she took her first creampie of the night, but it felt more like an eternity. She knew it hadn't been, but she certainly came like it had, thrashing through the pulsing ecstasy and losing herself happily to this hazy swell of emotion and surrender.

But she couldn't stay at it for too long, as she already heard her phone buzzing again.  
**********************  
Brock had been striking out all night with women all over the party, but he hadn't really slowed down at all. It was late enough that all the sneaking and fucking had definitely begun, and as Shauntal passed by she heard rumours Misty was tied up somewhere getting gangbanged freely. But Brock didn't seem aware of that fact as he tried to find his own action, which wasn't going too well so far. Shauntal had been tasked with changing it.

Down on her knees in the bathroom, Shauntal fucked her face down on Brock's cock. He had a really nice dick, admittedly, he just lacked any grace or charm. Or maybe it was the silly Geodude costume that involved him standing there shirtless in gray pants with body paint all over him. It was definitely something, but his cock at least wasn't gray, and Shauntal used that to her advantage in taking him down deep, throating his cock and showing him the sloppy oral attention the poor guy really came off like he needed. Back and forth her head rocked, embracing the chaos and the aggression of this moment, doing her best to satisfy him and treat him to her descent into madness, all while Brock groaned and squirmed his way through this pleasure.

Drool ran from the corners of her licks and she found it growing more tense and harsh as she tried to give int o it. Enthralled by his cock and doing her best to sloppy adore every inch of it, Shauntal sank deeper and deeper still into her task, into the throes of pleasure and excitement as she allowed all the smoldering want and heat to get the better of her. Back and forth she moved, choking and slobbering all the while. Giving herself up so powerfully to this desire made for something she could barely handle, her body quivering with lust and excitement, burning up in the haze of something too powerful and primal to handle.

Given pleasure Brock didn't know how to handle, he was malleable and helpless in Shauntal's hands, groaning and shivering his way through the excitement until finally he could take no more, until he was groaning and shivering and losing himself fully to the pleasure pulsing through him. He came hard, gasping and groaning in ecstasy as his cock erupted with a pulsing mess of thick, messy spunk right into her mouth. Shauntal moaned, holding herself right down to the base of his cock as she let him pump his seed down her throat, as she allowed the relief to surge through her. Everything just felt so good and exciting, rekindling the fire in Shauntal as she drew back and purred happily.

"I think I'm going to need your number," she purred. 'For next time I'm in Kanto."  
*************************  
"Find a girl to dominate in front of everyone."

Another open challenge, another way for Shauntal to play aorund with ideas of what she wanted to do with this information. Looking around, she singled out the girl in question pretty easily; Bianca. It could only have been sweet, meek little Bianca, looking so adorable dressed like a Lilipup. Someone adorable and submissive enough to absolutely end up taking whatever Shauntal wanted, and there was only one way for that to end up.

In short order, Bianca was lying on an empty table, Shauntal sitting atop her face and pinning her hands down to the floor as she rode her hard, moaning, "Eat this pussy like I should have made you do when you lost to me the third time!" Shauntal gasped, loudly proclaiming her desires and catching plenty of attention. It was that time of the night, it seemed; the party had reached full swing, and Shauntal was the first one to actually just outright fuck in front of other people. Entirely by Grimsley's design of course, something that shuddered through her as she knew full well that she had fallen into his plans and his clutches ins the process.

But she didn't care. The meek, busty little blonde writhing on the table was damn good at eating pussy, and even as she moved with nervous reticence, her mouth and her tongue serviced Shauntal's dripping, creampied pussy with duty, cleaning it out of Norman's cum still inside of her. Sweet, adorable noises of tension and heat were muffled by Shauntal's puffy mound and the thighs clenching down around Bianca's head, as Shauntal took her turn at dominating a woman thoroughly after having already been facesat, fucked over a counter with a dildo, and strap-on fucked into oblivion. It felt damn good too; Shauntal needed to sometimes recoup some sense and not just submit to everybody all the time, after all.

When Shauntal came, she came hard, came loud, came thrashing and bucking amid the pleasure pulsing through her as she lost everything to this sweet surrender. "Yes! Drop that sweet act you little rug munging blonde bimbo, devour that pussy like you know you want to!" It was the attempt of someone who had spent so much time tonight on her knees finally taking matters into her own hands, but it was exactly what Shauntal needed, and it made for a public spectacle grand enough to get all eyes onto her as she moved through his haze and this heat, clearly having the time of her life enjoying this pleasure. She had claimed domain here and shown Bianca something aggressive, dominant, and utterly satisfying, lifting up from her lips, ready to leave her wanting.

Only to see Erika dressed as a Bellossom, standing in front of her holding two double-ended dildos.

Cerulean City's gym leader was a demure maiden who just happened to be a raging slut underneath the surface. It was a twist of surprise and excitement that always threw people off, but most everyone by now had some idea of the reality of her urges, and it wasn't like it was going to stay a secret for too long.

Not when the double-ended dildos sank into her and Shauntal's asses and pussies, the two women down on all fours, slamming their asses back against each other as they put on a big, hazy show for the guests in attendance. Shoving their hips greedily back against the pleasure, they let out ravenous moans of approval and heat as they let themselves burn with pure, throbbing desire, moaning loudly through the pulsating relief that ruled them now.

Their audience only widened as they went ass to ass right there on the table, throwing caution to the wind right in the middle of the party in front of so many eager and shocked eyes, as people watched in delight and excitement at their shamelessness and their indulgence. The women looked so reckless and wicked, gleefully succumbing to their pleasures and lusts with nothing resembling sense or composure. They didn't care now about holding back, both women shoving back, butts slapping loudly together as they fucked themselves down onto the dildos, recklessly embracing the chance to find winding, delirious delight in each other's arms. Everything burned so right and so powerful inside of them, bodies surging with the pleasure and bliss of being so well used and taken.

Arms reached back, as Shauntal and Erika interlocked their fingers, holding on tight as they used their strength to keep the other pulled up, leverage helping them shove back harder against the toys. Already Shauntal could see plenty of people touching themselves or touching others to the sight of this show, the public depravity spinning completely out of what was planned and ensuring a kind of senseless depravity that even Grimsley couldn't have planned. It made for something chaotic and deeply satisfying, the pulse of reckless glee burning through them as they let themselves go and embraced their wanton desires.

Climaxing together and letting their moans twist around each other in a sweet symphony of elated noises, Erika and Shauntal happily let themselves succumb to their deepest desires, shivering through this ecstasy and taking a long, eager while to come down from this heat, moaning loudly as they gave themselves up to the idea and all of its insane, heated delight. This pleasure was too good to be true, but it was all so very, very true, and that was what Shauntal loved about it so much, this whole part proving to be the kind of world she could have never imagined herself in before she took this plunge with Grimsley, something relegated only to shameful fantasy.

She didn't even get to push off of the dildos before her phone lit up again, a message from Grimsley reading, "Offer your tits up to the first comer."

Shauntal whimpered, biting her lip and steeling herself as she pulled back from Erika, thanking the gym leader with a smack across her ass and a hungry kiss before she moaned, "But don't think I'm only here for the girls tonight! What hung stud wants to come fuck these perfect tits?" She tugged the front of her dress down to let her breasts spill out, so ready and plump, waiting for someone to fuck. It was the only part of her that hadn't been already.

Hilbert quickly rushed up to the plate, rushing onto the table and pushing Shauntal firmly down onto her back, fishing out his big cock and nestling it right between her plump tits, grabbing at them and wrapping them around his cock. "That would be me, the hung stud," he said cockily, thrusting forward and getting right to work at starting to fuck her tits, so quick that it took Shauntal a moment to register that he was dressed like a vampire, because her eyes were focused only on his meaty cock pulsating in her cleavage. His cock was so big that even with her ample chest, his cock head poked out the top, and she was able to lean forward and stick her tongue out, lapping at the head and encouraging him to thoroughly enjoy her chest.

Becoming the focal point of the party as Shauntal let herself burn up with the hazy, delirious delight of having these people watching and fucking her was something she honestly should have expected. Grimsley hadn't explicitly said he'd be making her do something like this, but she should damn well have known better than to think he wouldn't have had his mind on something like this. She did her best to take it, thriving in these conditions and allowing herself to completely surrender to this. If this was her fate then so be it; she was going to be the slutty star of Lance's Halloween party and whore it up so much that nobody was ever going to forget her performance and her brilliance. Nothing else would do, quite simply. Nothing else would be as fun or as exciting as this.

Hilbert just kept up the pace of thrusting into Shauntal's cleavage, fucking her tits with hastier and increased fervor, driven by all of the heat and the frustration bubbling up inside of him. "These tits are perfect," he groaned, hammering away at her with little sense of why he should for the life of him make it stop, giving Shauntal everything and wasting no effort in his steady, winding descent into frustration and heat, the want winding him up as he kept the pace hard and senseless, driven by desire and heat primal enough to leave Shauntal moaning as even just the way he groped her chest made for something exciting, for a kind of ecstasy she craved more of.

But it wasn't for long. Hilbert lost himself to Shauntal's breasts like only a pair of tits this nice could make a man lose himself, and he blew his load all over her face without a second of hesitation, not warning Shauntal at all as he gave her a big, gooey facial to savour, but Shauntal didn't mind that at all as she lay there licking her lips and purring. 'Thank you so much," she coed, relived and elated to feel this warmth upon her.

"I hope that offer for your breasts still stands," a voice said, drawing Shauntal's eyes to Wicke. Wicke always made Shauntal wonder if they were somehow cousins thanks to nigh-identical curves and body types, purple hair, and their poor vision. Dressed as a schoolgirl in an outfit even skimpier and sluttier than Shauntal's, she had Sun beside her and a smile on her face. Sun wore what could only be described as the outfit of a school teacher, but one that didn't quite fit him very well. "Because Sun and I have been waiting all night to find someone with a pair of tits nice enough to join mine in treating his cock."

Shauntal cooed, rolling off the table and down onto her knees, as Sun tugged up a chair and Wicke dropped to her knees too. Shauntal thought she had been going way out of line with her outfit choice, but Wicke had traded a very covering and respectable outfit to do science in for looking like she'd bought a schoolgirl outfit at a fetish shop, because she absolutely had. Her curves threatened to spill out, at least until the tugged her top off and joined Shauntal in treating Sun's big dick to a nice, hectic double titfuck.

Going from having her cleavage fucked to being in control--and having to share the space wit with someone else--was a bit of a hard change for Shauntal to make so abruptly, but with so many people watching she felt like she had to put on a show. Working her chest up and down along the length of the dick, she savoured the chance to treat Sun's dick to this heaven of big, brainy, busty, purple-haired women servicing him so eagerly and thoroughly. Everything about their surrender was direct, and it made for something that Sun was happily to lean back and take.

"This big, juicy cock is the favorite of all the busty bitches here today," Sun said. It didn't come off too convincingly; Shauntal would have rolled her eyes were she in the crowd instead of in the thick of the action, but like with Blue, his dick was nice enough that she was happy to overlook tat for the sake of enjoying herself so thoroughly. There was no reason to get so worked up and frustrated about some bad dirty talk when she could instead focus on the cock.

As she Wicke worked their chests along his shaft in time with one another, Wicke pushed forward to lick the cum off of Shauntal's face, the two quickly lapsing into a hot, eager makeout session, sloppy and shameless, right above the dick they double teamed. Everything felt so spontaneous now; Shauntal wasn't following Grimsley's explicit and direct orders, but instead following the consequences of those orders into a public spectacle of sexual depravity hot enough to leave everyone aching for more, watching her with craving excitement as they beheld the two brilliant women at work. She knew this was certainly satisfying her Master, even if she wasn't paying enough attention to the crowd to spot him. He was surely having a great time here, and it needed only continue as she savoured the chance to indulge together.

When Sun came, it was even messier than Hilbert's load. He came all over Shauntal and Wicke alike, blasting their faces with a load that drove them into more sloppy, heated makeouts, their lips meeting as moans raged on, and Shauntal felt like there was a pretty good chance she was going to end up fucking Wicke next or getting fucked by Sun while she ate out Wicke. Something with these two. The energy was just too present.

But before any of that could come around, another voice interrupted the sloppy proceedings. "Hey, I've been looking all over for you!" Hau groaned, scurrying over to them dressed like a surfer. He rushed into place and ran over to them. "Aw man, you look lucky as shit. I thought we were teaming up tonight to fuck girls, but you've got two over here."

"We still can," Sun said, motioning toward them. "Go back to back."

Shauntal knew what was coming even without having any grasp of the arrangements and relationship here, and she prepared herself, noticing how Sun shifted into position to get in front of Wicke first, leaving Shauntal to wonder what the deal here was, but she decided not to worry too much about it as she watched Hau get in front of her and tug a big, fat dick out of his shorts and got his other hand into her hair.

A back-to-back facefuck with Wicke was a nice, exciting way for Shauntal to progress this situation, escalating the want and the desire that ached through her, a new kind of excitement and twisting desire to race through, as the stacked beauties took the best friends' cocks right down their throats at the same time, moans raging amid the sloppy gagging noises that inevitably ensued as they embraced this chaos and excitement. All of the hazy and pounding want hit them, and Shauntal could not have been happier with this turn of events, moaning through the excitement of having the boys have their ways with them, body shivering through something that she was ready to give into.

Hau understood how to facefuck a woman. Shauntal loved his aggression, especially because it didn't necessarily feel like vulgar aggression, but like something well rooted and contained, a reasonable pulse of something that she craved a chance to give into. He just loved what he was doing and having some real fun with this, and she was happy to embrace these pleasures and accept the chance to embrace the pleasure. Back and forth she moved, relentlessly choking him down and accepting that she wasn't in much of a position to do a damn thing to help herself. it was so much so quickly, the pulsating rush of aggression doing to her something direct, shameless, and intoxicating.

In Hau's urgency and excitement, Shauntal embraced the chance to burn up with excitement and glee, body shivering with bliss and heat as she allowed herself to moan through this pleasure. Moaning and twisting happily through the taste of his thick cum pumping into her mouth, Shauntal savoured this treatment for all of its insanity, embracing this heat and the chance to lose herself fully to desire and want. She was shameless about getting what she wanted, and she let herself burn up brightly with delight at the feeling of pulsing desire now ruling her.

Shauntal moaned in delight, and she could feel Sun reaching for her head and presumably about to drag her into even more shenanigans when her phone went off. "You know whose ass I want to see you eat. We've talked about it. Let everyone know."

"Sorry Sun, I've got something else to do," she said, shirking away from the other three while Sun looked frustrated and shooting looks up at Hau like this whole public spectacle was a trying frustration. Shauntal ignored all of it, rising up to her feet and yelling, "I've put out for three of the four trainers from Nuvema I just fucking know are here tonight, and I want to complete that set. Where's that bitch Hilda? I want that perfect ass in my face right now."

For those 'in the know' or who frequently got into the lustful sides of these kinds of parties with notable trainers, pretty much everyone was in agreement: Hilda had, bar none, the best ass. And she fucking knew it, swaying over dressed as a belly dancer and biting her lip as she walked up to the author, dressed as a cheerleader with a skirt short enough to flaunt her hips and her backside. "I feel called out, but maybe like I should be complimented," She purred, biting her lip as she bent over the table most of Shauntal's sex had been going over on, the hem of her skirt rising up over her gorgeous backside and drawing many, many eyes. "But come have it, and if you can eat it right, I won't mind you screaming to everyone about my ass."

Shauntal knew it was all pretty joking; she and Hilda had been on the opposite ends of a double dildo more than a few times before. Shauntal was absolutely delighted by the tone things were taking and the way this was all going, and she allowed herself to sink happily into what came with this whole mess, as she tugged the skirt up a bit higher and shoved her face in tight against Hilda's fine ass, burying her face in tight and getting right down to business at the desperation taking hold of her. She felt herself aching through the chance to embrace the pleasure and the heat, craving something inside of her and allow the pleasure to take tight hold.

Her tongue buried itself deep into Hilda, knowing her ass was the cleanest that pretty much anyone's ever ass. As much as she may have been toying with it, Shauntal knew Hilda was an anal freak, a buttslut who loved getting it up there, and she was thorough as could be. It emboldened Shauntal in how she pushed forward, wanting her face to get so flush against her cheeks that it made her glasses ride up the bridge of her nose and pressing into something that felt just right, pushing greedily forward with the swelling, pulsing aggression taking hold of her.

A good, hungry tonguing of her ass from an expert was something that definitely hit Hilda hard, making her moan as she yelled, "Dirty little slut probably came here waiting for my ass!" She knew what was going on and what Shauntal was here for, and that drove her on firmer, aggressively pushing on and allowing herself to embrace her lusts as she ate Hilda out to a swift and efficient climax, the kind that had her yelling and eating her words as she came hard from the excitement, body shivering with the pulsating ecstasy of complete surrender. Shauntal proved her point with swift and firm efficiency, and there was now nothing for Hilda to do but lie there bent over the table, ripe for someone to come fuck.

But it was Shauntal's ass that was due for a pounding, as Marshal came up behind her, her colleague dressed up as a Throh with his gi opened up to reveal a girthy cock. Pulling her up in his arms, he locked her legs up under her shoulders with a swift scoop, and Shauntal knew what was coming. Marshal liked to fuck girls one way and one way only; full nelson. It was his trademark, an aggressive position he had the strength to put up and the cock to make work, and she just knew Grimsley had told him to go after her as he slammed her down onto his ass. "Let's keep this party going," he groaned, as he began to claim Shauntal's ass with deep, powerful thrusts of his big dick.

Marshall made sure to turn around and show Shauntal off, cum oozing from her well fucked pussy as he hammered into her ass. Being folded in half and looking dizzy with his hands locked behind her neck and the powerful, rough position leaving her ragged and spent made for a depraved and very sexual image, but not a particularly complimentary one. Her cheeks were flush, eyes glassy and almost rolling back as she took this savage anal treatment, a shivering mess moaning her way through relentless surrender and heat. Everything here felt almost too good to be true, and she could barely process the pleasure she felt in getting taken like this, as the primal heat of this attention overwhelmed her utterly. Shauntal could feel such delirious glee taking hold of her that she found herself in way over her head. Her body shivered and rocked through this pulsing, shifting pleasure as she let herself burn up with desire. Pleasure took delirious hold of her, as her body ached through this bliss, accepting the heat and the pleasure of this whole mess. Back and forth she moved in steady surrender, a twisting mess begging for attention as she offered herself up.

Feeling the throbbing, hard cock pounding into her body made for something that Shauntal could barely handle. She loved every second of this excitement and delirium, pleasure ruling her as she allowed herself to shudder through this aching surrender., Every second of hazy surrender felt almost too good to handle. She All of this hard, rough fucking had overwhelmed her with so much pleasure and she finally felt like she was reaching a point where nothing would spare her this madness any longer; she was dizzy, lost, and completely hopeless as she gave herself fully up to this pleasure.

A powerful anal-only orgasm drove her wild with searing ecstasy, body lost to the shivering lust and want that took her. She thrashed through this pleasure with hazy acceptance, a moaning rush of delight ruling her as she succumbed to him, moaning, 'Cum in me!" as she thrashed about in his arms, feeling the raw swell of pure ecstasy surge through her body. Shauntal came hard, and she felt so good to give in to it, and felt even better when Marshal pumped her tight ass full of hot, gooey spunk, making her thrash and buck in brazen surrender and desire, lost to the pleasure she howled her way through. It felt incredible, but it also gave her such a wanton need for more that Shauntal wasn't sure she knew how to think anymore.

"I thought Misty was the party cum dump," someone muttered, and Shauntal shivered in delight at the remark as Marshal let her down, the stumbling author barely able to stand up straight as she ambled away. She got a message telling her to take a moment and rest, and she was happy to enjoy it, moving away from the madness as Marshal hoisted Hilda up next and began to ravage her tight ass hole just as hard as he had Shauntal's. It was a welcome change, giving Shauntal a moment to straighten out the dress of her Lampent costume, get some food and drink in her, and calm things down a little bit.

But she was already so cock drunk and oversexed that she knew it wasn't going to be able to last all that long. Shauntal munched on some finger foods and drank some punch while watching off to the side how Flannery knelt in front of Drayden and sucked his cock, and a burning desire to join in washed over as she watched, legs trembling, hips rocking, body tense and lost to her own wicked desires.

Another message from Grimsley. "Join them." She looked around, not sure where her Master was as he spoke to her deepest desires, but she was smart enough to understand an order when she got one. She stalked forward, biting her lip as she took on the adventurous sense of insanity that came with this whole mess.

"Mind if I join in?" Shauntal asked on her approach, and Flannery's face lit up brightly at the idea. Drayden's even more so, as he nudged the redhead over to make room. Joining Flannery on her knees, the two immediately got to work at servicing the big cock in front of her, indulging happily in the treat before them. Their mouths began to service his cock together in hot, tandem motions, dragging on back and forth through the pleasure as they let go of their inhibitions and worshiped his cock together. Shauntal had enjoyed her double titfuck with Wicke earlier, but it lacked in a certain something direct; the brushing of their nipples together and the kiss were good, but they felt divorced from each other in some way.

A double blowjob, on the other hand, felt just right. Their tongues danced along the cock together, feeling it throb against their touch as they savoured the taste of Drayden's dick and lost themselves to the utter chaos of the moment. Everything about their shameless surrender burned bright and hot, spiraling dizzily through a show of ecstasy removed from sense, almost unhinged as Flannery began to deepthroat Drayden and Shauntal adapted, going low and starting to slobber all over the dragon type specialist's balls to make up for the lost space. They worked together well and Shauntal was dead certain they had never shared a word before, but together they made a wonderful team in servicing Drayden, who happily let himself go under their touch.

Flannery had his cock in her mouth, which meant she took the load, moaning as she accepted the flood of hot, gooey spunk into her mouth, shivering and twisting through the ecstasy and relief she felt, before drawing slowly back, grabbing Shauntal's head and forcing her lips against hers in a sloppy, cummy kiss. Having all that semen forced into her mouth made Shauntal writhe in place, a wreck happily meeting Flannery's affection and ensuring that the fuck-addled author knew that there was no coming back from this. Too cock drunk to compose herself, sex was just about all she was going to be able to do tonight, and it was about damn time she accepted it and stopped thinking about anything but her next fix.  
********************  
"Break up a couple in private and get in the middle."

Once the sex broke out publicly, that became easier said than done, because Shauntal had to deal with the reality of how little shame many of the attendees had. Even when she did find people breaking off into different rooms they were in three or four or even in one case six at a time. Not a 'couple'. Grimsley was a massive pedant, and Shauntal knew better than to test that, so she kept on moving. The first room with only two people in it she peeked into had Sun and Wicke in it, no Hau anywhere, but Shauntal felt like there was a vibe there she didn't really want to touch as she kept on looking.

What she found on her next stroke of luck proved even fucking weirder. Sinnoh's latest champion Dawn and her mother Johanna were locked in the sixty-nine position in one of the bedrooms, both dressed as Lopunny, desperately and shameless in their messy incestuous indulgence, and while Shauntal had the opposite of a problem with this as she knocked on the door and asked very plainly, "I hate to interrupt this beautiful bonding moment, but--" She didn't even get to finish before fingers urged her toward them, eyes flickering with excitement at the swell of promise and excitement awaiting them.

Standing as steadily as her clumsy feet could allow, Shauntal offered herself to mother and daughter alike. Dawn buried her face into her pussy while Johanna took up the rear, the two of them aggressively sharing the author without hesitation or worry, just delving right into the task at hand and showing her what they could do, to Shauntal's vocal approval and glee, her body shivering and rocking through the pleasure of having a mother and daughter eating both her holes out at the same time, hands clutching both womens' heads and urging them in deeper.

"You're both so good at this! You must get a ton of practice." It wasn't lost at all on Shauntal that Johanna's expert ass eating skills likely had lots to do with her daughter's bubble butt, and it really only made this situation hotter for her. Shauntal had never fucked any relatives before, but she had been involved with incestuous people before, and situations like this helped her tap into the incest-adjacent thrill of being part of something so brazen and hot, knowing that moments ago parent and child had been eagerly at work on each other before turning their gaze onto her. It was so wrong and so exciting, a swell of bizarre pleasure aching through Shauntal as she let herself ease into this whole mess of pleasure with little sense of how to handle herself.

They kept licking so eagerly, the tongues dutifully at work upon her holes, and all Shauntal could do was rock through this pleasure, a shivering mess giving herself up to the sensations with little sense of shame or questioning, unmarred by hesitation or by concern. This was all too good for her to get caught up on worries about taboos or what was wrong or right. These parties were a place where morality could sink away from view and be replaced with a sense of heated excitement, a pulsating rush of surrender and madness potent enough for everyone involved to just let this chaos embrace them. They were all so happy to indulge, to writhe through this pleasure without apology or worry, and Shauntal gave up to all of it too, playing her part perfectly in moaning and rocking and losing herself to this bliss.

They made her cum hard for the sake of leaving an impact, and a gasping Shauntal moaned that she was going to need to get to know them more intimately some time, and left the room with a phone number and a big smile wide across her face, feeling accomplished and satisfied.

Until the next message buzzed and her heart sank. "I said a couple. As in, a romantic couple, not two people." Shauntal whined in frustration and shame under the realization. Typical, pedantic Grimsley again. She should have known better; he would have found any excuse to lock her into more and prod her about being misbehaved. Indeed, he all too quickly sent her another message. "Will I need to come down that hall, drag you back out into the party, and spank you for being a disobedient whore who plays cute with orders?"

"No, Master." she shot back. "I will find another couple, I'm sorry I misunderstood, and I will do better from now on." She sighed, looking around and wondering what to do, not wanting to go back to Sun and Wicke but knowing the urgency of her obedience was vital. Of the couples at this party, how many were fucking only each other?

"Oh, Kukui! Yes, keep going!" The words were desperate and intense, but most importantly, they were in the voice of Professor Brunet. A married couple! Rushing toward the room, Shauntal peeked in through the door, and found Professor Kukui dressed as a Krabby, pinning his wife down to the bed while her costume lay on the floor in a heap that Shauntal couldn't get a clear enough grasp on to recognize. But it didn't matter, as they bucked and thrashed, as Kukui's spine arched back and he let himself go, creampieing his wife and igniting searing pleasures with them that Shauntal knew made this situation prime for her chance.

"Mind if I sneak into the middle of this fun?" she asked, biting her lip and tugging at the hem of her skirt.

While Johanna and Dawn let her come to them, Kukui and Burnet were much more swift and aggressive in how they went off the bed and grabbed her, tugging her into position and getting right down to work at pulling her into place to service them both, as they didn't really care much about helping Shauntal out like Dawn and Johanna had; they saw Shauntal as a sex toy, as an aid. And she hammered into them with something driven by aggression and vulgar glee, as Kukui bent her forward, pinning her hands behind her back and shoving her face between Burnet's spread legs. Cum oozed from the wrecked, gaping hole of the professor, and Shauntal knew her duty even before he'd pushed her in so tight.

In truth, there were few threesome formats that gave Shauntal as much unbridled excitement as being the shared toy of two people in a relationship, who used her like a fucktoy and indulging in her greedily for their own twisted pleasures with little concern about what she was feeling. It was so much more exciting than what she was prepared for, and she embraced the chaos and the haze, pulsating desire and heat doing her in as she took their aggressions and played in the middle, and this admittedly felt much more like what Grimsley intended for her. Taking the pressure back and forth as her body shuddered and ached through this haze and this want, Shauntal moaned her way through the pleasure, tongue buried deep into Burnet's twat and adoring her with ravenous hunger and indulgence. Her body embraced the chance to give in everything to this heat, this bliss and this haze doing to her things she found herself completely lost to, moaning loudly and hotly as she gave up to all of it, shivering and bucking under this insanity.

Kukui had a nice, big cock that hammered into her from behind just right. The feeling of him bearing down so aggressively upon her made everything so much hotter and more enticing, giving Shauntal a rude awakening and a sense of what they wanted from her, drilling her tight twat and showing her little mercy or care in the process. But that was all just fine by Shauntal, who continued to thrive under this aggression and this madness, moaning hotter and louder as she allowed this chaos to take her and her body to burn up with ecstasy under this touch.

Even if they weren't particularly concerned with her pleasure, the cock drunk wreck of a woman taking this aggression from both ends came before they did. Shauntal hit her peak a gasping, gibbering wreck, inner walls clamping down aorund Kukui while unchained and unchecked moans into Burnet's twat drove the sense of pure abandon and utter lack of hesitation that so readily ruled them both. The married couple wasn't far behind, with Kukui pumping Shauntal's womb full of rich, thick cum while Burnet clamped her legs down around her head and yelled, "Is that enough of my husband's cum for you?"

Shauntal wanted to say it wasn't enough at all, but she understood she had other places to go and things to do. "I guess it's going to have to be. Thank you both so much."

Uncharitably thrown out of the bedroom, Shauntal felt dizzy and excited, welcoming whatever was about to come as she let this whole mess take her. But as the door shut behind her she found herself startled by the surprise of seeing that someone had been listening in: Guzma. Guzma's eyes narrowed as he pushed up toward Shauntal, grumbling, "You just fuck Kukui?"

Not entirely sure what to make of the jealous tone in his voice, Shauntal answered back with, "I don't kiss and tell." She absolutely did, but not when she had her doubts.

"Only one way to find out then." Guzma startled Shauntal with the way he grabbed hold of her, turning her around and tugging her dress up, shoving his cock very impatiently and brutally into her pussy. Before Shauntal could respond to this at all, a hand seized her throat, and she had to admit, Guzma's dick was really nice. Even thicker than Kukui's. "Hm, feels like you've gotten stuffed with cum. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to do the responsible thing and use my cock to fuck all of Kukui's cum out of another slut, then." The head of a human penis was designed well for removing another man's cum, and Guzma used it now to good effect, broad strokes of his hips pulling back and often out of Shauntal, a weird kind of possessive sex that made all the cum inside of her splatter down onto the floor, messy and loud as it hit the ground.

Shauntal didn't know what to make of this or of the way that Guzma took to fucking her, having clearly been listening in and having some kind of unresolved shit with Kukui that drove him now in his rough use of Shauntal's pussy. But at the same time it felt so incredible that she just wanted to let it happen, moaning through the pleasure hotly and embracing the idea of completely surrendering. Back and forth she rocked, a moaning mess shivering through these sensations as she started to accept this rough, pounding sex more and more.

Ever squeeze on her throat stifled hot and tense moans as her body shuddered through something so wanton and exciting. She just let it happen, surprised by how much she was overwhelmed by these sensations, and her body ached for something so weird and hazy that she found herself loving every second of this attention. She embraced it, giving in to the idea of being used and laid waste to, thoroughly wrecked by the huge cock and even being lightly choked. It was a startling mess of sensation, and she found herself in way over her head taking him, especially as his hand smacked across her cheek a few times for good measure.

Shauntal wanted to ask who even invited him to this party and what his deal was. Instead, she begged. "Now that your amazing cock has cleaned me out, please replace all that cum with your own!" She was a wreck so utterly used and laid waste to that she just didn't care about holding back, a moaning wreck burning and bucking through the ecstasy and allowing herself to shiver through all these sensations. Guzma pumped her full of cum and gave her something that she found herself infuriatingly loving every second of, insane as it all was. She just had to accept that, shivering and whining as he pulled out and stalked off, Shauntal only realizing as he walked away that he wasn't wearing a costume.

Had anyone invited him?  
*************************  
"My cousin wants you." That was blunt, but Shauntal understood it perfectly. Marley was a cousin of Grimsley's living in Sinnoh, a quiet and mopey goth who was possibly the only one more goth than either of them. And she was one of Shauntal's most frequent female lovers, kind of braced for what she was due as she went off to meet with Marley, the deadpan girl quickly taking her into a room, dressed as a murdered bride who had a cumbersome blood-stained wedding dress to get out of the way, but she took it off with surprising swiftness and ease.

Locking hands as they reached out toward one another, Marley climbed up onto Shauntal, pulling one leg over her shoulder and pressing her damp, creampied pussy up against Shauntal's, grinding against her as she leaned over her. "It's good to see you again," She said, voice plain and flat as she rocked back and forth, rocking through the pleasure and the opportunity, scissoring with her cousin's well-fucked girlfriend, leaning over her with a very aggressive intent, something that made Shauntal feel like she knew exactly what was coming. It was a lot, but she was ready for it, aching and shivering through the excitement and want that made for something she felt deeply excited by.

Marley reaching out for Shauntal's throat and grabbing it was inevitable, and Shauntal didn't worry too much about it as she stared up at Marley, feeling the aggression and dominance hitting her hard, overwhelming something primal and hazy intense but so very welcome. Moaning loudly in approval, Shauntal did her best to express the lust even as she received the pressure of Marley grinding against her choking her out. Marley was always safe when it came to breath play, but fuck if Shauntal didn't love the idea of not worrying about that and perhaps accepting the idea of 'danger, embracing the wanton heat of something that ached for more of this pleasure. Bucking about in feverish desperation, Shauntal gave in to the want and the need inside of her, hips rocking to meet Marley's motions and accept all of it.,

The one bad or maybe not even bad but certainly weird thing about Marley was that she was utterly dispassionate relative to the intensity of what she did. Feverishly tribbing with Shauntal and squeezing her throat should have been something that showed in her face, especially given that she had apparently asked for Shauntal. But instead of seeming effected by this, she seemed bland and disinterested, almost bored. Her expression was neutral, her voice flat, not even breathing heavy as she moved through this excitement, and Shauntal would have believed that Marley was absolutely just completely removed from enjoyment if not for one very distinct fact about this situation.

She came all over Shauntal's stomach.

Marley was a messy gusher of a squirter, and it was the only thing that guaranteed to Shauntal that she was having orgasms at all, because she said nothing, grinding away until Shauntal came a few seconds later and then pulling off of her, walking away without another word. By far, the most peculiar person that Shauntal knew.  
******************************  
"Daddy daughter time down the hall."

Shauntal didn't know what she was getting into with that message until she opened the door to find Koga and Janine waiting for her, body tensing up with excitement. The grizzled old ninja and his peppy, bright-eyed daughter. Both dressed not like the ninja they were day to day, but like movie ninja in all black, but somehow Shauntal doubted they didn't already have those outfits in their closets. Bowing her head politely, Shauntal walked into the bedroom, asking, "What will I be doing?" as she played respectable with this, feeling a bit grounded after Marley choked her out. Maybe her flatness had rubbed off on her. Now there was a terrifying thought.

"In my lap," Koga said, holding onto his thick cock, as Shauntal nodded and advanced upon him. Janine hands caressed along Shauntal's body and urged her better into position and into the ways that she was expected to be put into, until the author was sitting down backwards along the Kanto Elite's cock, his daughter spreading her legs out with little mystery about what was about to follow. Janine lowered her head down as Shauntal sank onto his cock, as Koga took her arms and pulled them behind her back, holding her tight in place as he began to bounce her up and down his cock recklessly.

Shuddering in shock and delight at the hard fucking she received from below, Shauntal welcomed the presence of Janine's tongue dragging along her pussy lips and the thick cock spreading them out. She was ready for this all, head rolling back as Janine said the sort of thing that could drive a woman as far gone as Shauntal insane. "I love licking your cock while you fuck other sluts, Daddy," Janine purred, the words igniting Shauntal with a twisted kind of heat as she allowed herself to sink into the throes of this weirdness. Shauntal savoured the pure wrongness of this indulgence, as she rocked through the pleasure hotter and needier.

Koga's big cock certainly made that easier. Bucking through this pulsating pleasure as she let the pleasure grip her, Shauntal received this incestuous indulgence happily, driven by the thrill of how forbidden this was, how wrong everything about these sensations truly were. There was little sensible or sane about this madness, and she found herself ready to just sink into the madness, pulsating need ruling her as she gave herself up to her lust. Gone to the desires inside of her and craving the opportunity before her, Shauntal was far enough removed from care to just embrace this all, moaning through the pulsating rush of heat as the depravity of this whole insane party made for something so incredible and intense that she just couldn't help herself.

Being fucklicked almost always came with a moment where she was pulled off the cock, and this time was no different. Shauntal enjoyed it when she was doing the licking and often got very impatient when she was the one whose fucking was interrupted, but at the same time, the usual disappointment didn't really apply as she watched Janine suck her own father's cock into her throat, eyes staring obediently and happily up at the two of them. Shauntal writhed atop Koga as the ninja dutifully fingerfucked Shauntal while she waited, helping her out and piquing her interest and thankfulness, as she took all of this winding chaos on like a pro, moaning and bucking harder and hotter as the pulsating heat got the better of her.

Janine shoved the cock back in and resumed her feverish licking, moaning, "Daddy," the whole time and fueling Shauntal's depraved, vicarious glee, as she bucked through all of this pleasure as hard as she could, until finally the pleasure got too much to handle. Shauntal came hard, and Koga followed suit, pumping Shauntal full of hot, messy spunk, leaving her an unwound and writhing mess of excitement and lust. Janine quickly began to suck the cum out of Shauntal's twat, and never in Shauntal's life had she felt someone so desperately slurping spunk out of her before.  
******************************  
"Go outside to see Red," was not a message Shauntal could have ever thought had an innocent meaning. "If anyone outside the party finds you, keep them quiet," following soon after only made things worse, as it gave a very direct idea to Shauntal of what was about to happen. Not a particularly good idea, honestly, but she did as she was told.

The years-reigning champion of the Johto and Kanto region waited far out in the yard dressed like a Charizard, and led Shauntal even further down, right out to the road. Biting her lip the whole time, Shauntal followed as she accepted this whole weird mess of a situation, until Red turned her over and bent her forward right at the side of the road. It was late and a rich area and Shauntal hoped desperately she was going to go on without being caught or discovered, but she wasn't so sure she could guarantee that fact, shivering under the power and haze of this whole mess of a situation. His thick cock pushed into her and hit her with something exciting and hot, something she welcomed as her body tensed up and the quivering heat got the better of her.

"Fuck," she moaned, biting her lip and hissing tensely as this insane want ruled her, as she let the idea of Red fucking her in public take her on. "Grimsley put you up to this, didn't he?" She moaned, knowing it had to be something like that, but Red didn't respond. Fucking of course Red didn't respond. He wasn't going to. He never did. She was going to have to settle fro groaning, grunting frustration and relentless heat, the pulsating rush getting the better of her as she felt ruled and overwhelmed by all of these sensations, too overwhelmed to handle herself as she gave herself up fully to something so weird and winding that she didn't really know how to handle it all. She just took the roadside fucking with her dress hitched up.

At some point, for good measure, Red got her tits out, groping them as he really laid into her, and Shauntal felt like she was going to burn up with embarrassment. Cars drove by and she wondered if they saw her; the headlights certainly lit them up brightly, her pale curves and flesh exposed as Red's cock continued to pound into her, fucking her into such hazy bliss tat she didn't know how to handle herself, and somewhere along the line she knew the idea of being caught was inevitable, whether people were actually paying much mind to it or not. Someone was going to, and the reminder from Grimsley's text left her certain of what was soon to follow when that happened, body shuddering under the frustrating idea of actually being overwhelmed by that sort of pressure.

At some point, a car slowed down on the approach, and began to pull up on the road as Shauntal whimpered and twisted, knowing what was coming. But the thrill of being caught was its own monster; as the car came to a complete stop, Shauntal just absolutely lost herself, crying out with ecstatic, orgasmic bliss as the guilt pulsed through her and she lost all semblance of control and composure in the face of this frustration, shivering through something hotter than she really knew what to do with. She came, moaning and twisting, head rolling back as Red pumped her full of cum and her body ached.

Stepping out of the car, the man said, "I was about to ask if you were okay, but with how loud you're moaning, I guess you're doing alright. This man a friend of yours?" His voice was edged with some measure of concern.

"He is," Shauntal moaned, nodding aggressively and purring. "But since you pulled over to check on me, why don't you come fuck these fat tits while you're here?" She offered herself to him as blatantly and with as much vulgarity as she could muster, and for it she got a stranger walking up to her and opening up his pants to fish out his cock. Shauntal accepted it, as Red shifted his hands back toward her hips, continuing to fuck her even after his orgasm as he proved himself to be a bit of a machine. A machine that Shauntal relished in being fucked by as this turned into an even bigger mess.

Throwing caution to the wind, the man got into position in front of her, grabbing her tits and wrapping them around his cock, keeping her breasts from heaving and shaking but only because now he had them in his grasp, the flesh jiggling as powerful thrusts down her cleavage shook her. Shauntal took this treatment as best she could, even as she shuddered with frustration and heat over how messy this all got and how much she ached with heated desire and confusion, moaning through this whole delirious glee while she worked to satisfy her cravings and urges.

Giving a stranger a titfuck was not the direction would have expected her night to go in, but with everything else she'd felt already she couldn't pretend it wasn't an utterly logical one, as she took the thrusts up front and the brutal pounding from behind, fucked into such a weird and messy pulse of pure aggression. He was so rough with her tits as he groped and kneaded at them, playing with her nipples perhaps a bit harder than anyone should have been toying with a stranger's nipples, but the fuck-drunk Elite just saw that as even more reason to be excited, given how relentlessly excited she was to be here, loving this pleasure and elation too much to care. She just craved more, bucking and howling as right there by the road she got the fucking she damn well deserved, and nothing could stop her.

Well, almost nothing. As the men came, one down her cleavage and into her dress, one into her pussy, the whining alarms of a cop car threw everyone for a loop. The man ran away quickly, rushing into his car and bolting off while the police car pulled up directly by the ragged and very exposed couple. "Officer Jenny, Blackthorn City Police. May I ask what's going on here?'

Dizzy and overwhelmed, Shauntal tried to steady herself, rising up as Red put his cock away and offered up no answer. "Sorry officer, just a party gone... Party gone..." She slurred her words and tried to act drunker than she was, but she was legitimately pretty drunk on dick anyway by that point, and with cum all over her exposed breasts and leaking down her thighs, pretending it was nothing wasn't going to fly.

"I see that," Officer Jenny said, approaching Shauntal confidently. "I see a whore on the roadside getting her rocks off where motorists could come across her, being careless and endangering lives." She grabbed the author and slapped a pair of handcuffs on her, bending her quickly and harshly over the hood of her car. "A wanton slut who cares more about fucking however she wants than the dangers she causes." Her hand came down harshly across Shauntal's ass, making her scream in surprise through the cold Halloween night as this aggression made her burn with frustration. "A filthy tramp with a collar around her neck and so much cum in her stomach she's going to be in the hospital getting it pumped come the morning."

Shauntal could do nothing to defend herself as this police officer spanked her over the hood of her car, each swift strike of her hand across her rear feeling so brutal and guided by such venom and conviction that Shauntal didn't feel so sure about what was real and what wasn't, a distressing thought doing little to comfort her as she burned up with frustration under all of this attention and this want. Nothing about this made any sense to her at all, but she could do nothing to stop any of it as this raging, wanton madness ruled her.

When finally the hands let up, it was only to tug her up by the hair, Shauntal still handcuffed as she was pulled up and Officer Jenny growled into her ear, "Grimsley says hello." The words made Shauntal shudder in frustration. He'd gotten a fucking cop in on this just for the sake of it. Absolutely insane. Officer Jenny then led Shauntal back into the house, still cuffed, Red following behind them. "Grimsley, this is your whore, right?"

The party had lost all semblance of decency by that point. Misty, still being the party cumdump, had been brought out in a sex swing of Lance's, arms and legs high and spread as she rocked back and forth to endure this madness with no costume left on her. Her mascara ran and in black marker read unsightly things all over her body. "Whore-o-ween". "Trick or Treat me to a creampie". "Cumdumpster". "Free Use Holiday Slut". The insults ran on, each of them more vulgar than the last. Misty was a mess, broken and shivering as she took the rough pounding.

"Why, indeed it is," Grimsley purred, leaning back in his seat. He had Professor Juniper and Fennel on their knees messily worshiping his cock with their mouths as he leaned back and made himself very comfortable while watching the action. "How helpful of you to bring her back, just as we've lost our cumdump. I think Misty is far too much of a mess to continue, so my dear pet, you're going to be taking her place. Uncuff her, and come over here."

Officer Jenny undid the handcuffs on Shauntal's wrists before strutting over to Grimsley, who tugged he skirt up and sat her down onto his lap, the two scientists shifting lower to suck on his balls while the officer rode him hard. Definitely in on the whole thing.

"Now, my dear pet, go and clean out our little broken whore before you take her place in the swing. There is so much cum there, and I'm sure you'll enjoy the treat." Grimsley snickered as he motioned toward Misty, brushing Shauntal off and shifting his focus onto Officer Jenny riding his lap, leaving Shauntal knowing what she had to do and moving on to doing it, acting on her hungers and her burning lusts as she shoved forward and dove in to what she had before her: Misty hanging in a sex swing, vulnerable and open to being completely overwhelmed and laid into.

Misty lay there with her eyes rolled back and cum all over herself, hips twitching occasionally as the men all gathered away from her. While Shauntal was blissfully cock-drunk, Misty had been fucked stupid, her tongue hanging out and her thoughts gone. With a powerful sense of duty aching through her, Shauntal got down on her knees in front of Misty, pushing her face forward and beginning to service the gym leader lying there suspended and hopeless.

Eating out a pussy that had spent so long getting fucked raw by cock after cock was an interesting experience. With Misty's position, so much cum remained inside of her unless a cock pulled it out, and there was a sensitivity to her inner walls, a soreness to her thighs... This was so incredible, but it took a level of fucking even Shauntal had never been subjected to before. Burying her tongue in deep and working to please Misty and suck the cum out of her, Shauntal could feel the growing attention and interest upon her, noting the way she worked at all of this and indulging happily in the thought of seeing her take Misty's place, as she serviced the redhead.

Even though Misty didn't seem to know it. Lying there blank and broken, Misty was going to need a long, long rest to be okay again, and she wasn't the least bit concerned about that, in truth. She hung limp and soft, taking on this oral experience and only responding when an orgasm surged through her body, the broken, fuck-addicted gym leader thrashing in excitement and pleading for more for a brief flash, before men came by and started to let her out of the swing, carrying her off to a bedroom where she could sleep off the whole mess.

So that Shauntal could take over.

Guys stripped her down to nothing but her glasses and helped her into the harness, and Shauntal knew she wasn't exactly coming in fresh, but it would take a lot to wear her down like Misty did. Unfortunately--or maybe fortunately, she wasn't sure yet--there were a lot of men crowding around now, a lot of cocks that hadn't claimed her pussy yet tonight. Or cocks that had, but craved more of her velvety twat. Hunger and aggression followed as the pressure bore swiftly down upon her and Shauntal found herself struggling to think straight under the aggression in hot pursuit of her.

The first cock to plunge into her while in the swing was none other than Lance's, the host of the party up front to indulge in the depravity that he seemed to have definitely had a hand in. Deep, pounding thrusts claimed Shauntal with direct fervor and aggression primal enough for the author to be left with no doubt about what was now happening to her and how utterly fucked she was. But then, that was what made it so fun, as she moaned in vocal approval, fingers balling into fists as she felt Lance pounding into her.

Unlike Misty, a fairly trim and slim girl with a toned ass and pretty much no tits, Shauntal was a stacked, curvy beauty whose big tits--still with cum on them from the outdoor titfuck--heaved with each pound into her, making her body shiver thro9ugh the ecstasy as she took this all on with little sense of control or bearing. This was so much so quickly that she barely knew how to handle it all, left a shivering mess gasping in ecstasy as her body shuddered under the pressure so much more than Misty's had, making for a show interesting and enthralling enough to keep all the men crowding around her and enjoying the sight as Lance hammered into her.

Having her legs up in the air made the fuck-drunk author's orgasm all the more of a show to indulge in, given that she was suspended and any writhing she did of her own accord could show in only so may ways, tied up and helpless here, offering herself up on display as her legs trembled and her body shuddered. "Fuck, cum in me, cum in me!" she screamed, taking the load of cum into her as she gave up the swell of pulsing need as she let it all happen,

Another cock quickly shoved into her to take Lance's place, settling into the cycle of being the party's new cum dump, and Shauntal was far enough gone to savour it, moaning her way through more fucking and more pounding as all of this heated aggression got the better of her. Searing pleasure hit the already dizzy woman hard, and she was shameless in indulging in these hungers and wants as they ached across her very core. Big cocks hammering into her hot cunt, pumping it full of cum, and laying waste to her was kind of what the point of this little game was for, but she would have never imagined it would have come to something like this.

Grimsley faded off into the background, fucking his way through plenty of women carelessly, as did many of the men in the party. He didn't go up to Shauntal at all, as this wasn't about the physical side of their relationship right now, but its power dynamics. He had ordered Shauntal around all night from a distance while fucking other women, making her submit to indulgent public sex, to threesomes, to specific things with specific people, all for the purposes of leading to the moment where she didn't even hesitate or doubt him when he told her to take Misty's place on the sex swing. She was the centerpiece of the party's sex now, a busty author with a purple bob stuck in a sex swing, a moaning wreck taking on the pressure and loving every second of it. That was all the satisfaction he needed at the moment; physical relief could come elsewhere.

The three triplet gym leader brothers of Striaton City ganged up on Shauntal, with Cilan fucking her cunt while Cress and Chili fucked her mouth. The bothers pulled out to cum onto her breasts and her stomach, then rotated, Cress claiming her pussy and Chili swapping sides to fuck her mouth from the other while Cilan took the one Chili had just been in. Then they did it all again with Chili balls deep in her cunt. They pulled out each time, hosing her down with a total of nine messy loads of spunk that left her feeling dizzier and hotter, but all the more excited for what continued to burn through her.

The night felt endless. Cocks continued to ravage her, fucking her pussy and occasionally claiming her mouth. They came in her or on her or fed their cum right down her throat, and she could do nothing but accept it all graciously from her vulnerable position. The clock hit the first stroke of midnight and Shauntal barely realized it, but the party wasn't close to ending or even winding down, and the cocks kept on pounding into her. By two in the morning she wasn't able to recognize who was inside of her any more and by three she couldn't think straight. By four in the morning, Shauntal had been reduced to the same fuck-addled ahegao wreckage that Misty had.

Her body offered up plenty more opportunities for writing, and the men had not been kind. "Fat cow titties" was written over her chest, tally marks lay on her thighs and had run all the way down her legs due to running out of space. Her own body called her a whore, a slut, a cum addict, a fuckpig, a public bitch, a goth cum dumpster... All manner of twisted depravities marred her body and made it clear what she was to them in the decadent thrall of the party and its atmosphere. And she lay there, glasses askew, eyes rolled into the back of her head, tongue hanging, cum all over her body and dripping from her holes. She, like Misty, had been spent, but she endured so much more than the redhead, and by the time she was truly broken, the party was finally ready to wind down.  
******************  
Shauntal didn't wake up in the morning. No, it was well into the afternoon by the time she awoke in a guest bedroom in Lance's home, feeling dizzy, sensitive, sore, and a little confused. She hadn't yet pieced together all the things that happened, but a sign over the adjoined bathroom said, "Take a shower", and Shauntal could agree with that action. She stumbled in, washing herself thoroughly, and by the time she was out and her hair was dry, her bed was occupied.

"Enjoy yourself last night?" Grimsley asked, lying there with a smug smirk and plenty of lipstick stains all over his neck that he hadn't cleaned off, just to try and spike a little jealousy within Shauntal. "It looks like you made a real messy slut of yourself."

More like Grimsley made her. But Shauntal knew better than to talk back, and spoke only the truth as she said, "I loved last night, Master. It was incredible, and I am so happy you organized that. I can't imagine how many people you had already involved before the night began, but I'm so happy you care about your pet enough to make the best night of her life something that special."

"Hm, the best night of your life?" Grimsley let out a sigh and rose up. "I think you might be making that claim a little bit early. What happens after I spend the night whoring you out, pet?"

"You spend the next night fucking me all by yourself and proving that no matter how many men you had ravage my holes, you alone is all I truly need, Master." Shauntal smiled, knowing where this was all going as she slipped her glasses on.

"And after how many cocks you got stuffed with the night before... I think we don't wait until nightfall to start this. Come over here, put that mouth to work worshiping my cock, and you can thank me by showing me that taking me down to the base is more important to you than breathing is."

Shauntal crawled onto the bed happily, as Grimsley slapped her collar back around her neck and she went down to begin another night of carnal madness, this one a little more intimate and calm than that, but she knew that it would be a miracle if he waited until after dinner to delve into Lance's dungeon for new ways to violate her. And that was precisely how Shauntal liked it. “After a night of enjoying everyone else, I would love nothing more than to spend a night with only your cock, Master.”|


End file.
